


To Remember

by celestialshimmer



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, background allydia - Freeform, rating for language and mention of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialshimmer/pseuds/celestialshimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt by anvaver: Met at comic con + Sciles :'3</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Remember

"Shitshitshitshitshit," muttered Stiles, gripping the edge of his scarlet robe between his teeth so it wouldn’t fall onto the dirty floor. Even with both hands free to try to get it right, his costume was determined to not cooperate and stay in place.

Longingly he turned towards his backpack, where his cellphone was sitting just ready to call Lydia and beg for help. She had explicitly told him not to call her this morning though, after the message last night about “a  _really_  cute Harley Quinn hanging out in our room”. However, the steampunk Zuko cosplay only really stayed in place with Lydia’s help. There was no way he could pull this off on his own.  _I’m gonna have to like, literally pull it off, ugh_.  _I guess I could change…_ Stiles decided to just put on a Star Wars T-shirt and jeans, since that was better than a total fail of a cosplay, before remembering he’d left them with Lydia. He groaned.

"Need help?"

Stiles jumped at the sudden voice behind him, suddenly not the only guy in the bathroom anymore. A tall guy in a Deadpool costume was standing with a smile, mask held in one hand at his side. In his other hand, he had a long piece of fabric tape dangling from an outstretched finger.

Stiles breathed a huge sigh of relief. “ _Dude_ ,” he exclaimed, taking the tape. “Thanks. Oh my god, I need this so much.”

"Didn’t think to bring any?" Deadpool-Guy teased, raising an eyebrow and grinning wider, displaying a dimple.  _Very very cute dimple_.

"All with my roommate, who’s sexiled me," Stiles said with an overdramatic sigh.

Deadpool-Dimples-Guy laughed. “Understandable, then. Just so you know, I saw a table down the hall where there are some people trying to sell stuff like fabric tape and safety pins to people like you who need the costume help.”

"Hey!" Stiles protested. His costume was  _awesome_ , thank you very much. He was just having trouble getting it to reach its awesomness-potential without Lydia’s help. Besides, like he’d spend money on that kind of thing when just getting a damn bottle of water or snack at Comic Con was expensive enough. Especially when cuties like Deadpool-Dimples-Guy were giving them away for free.

Deadpool-Dimples-Guy suddenly blushed and looked down, smile just barely visible. “Shit, did I say that out loud?” Stiles asked.

Deadpool-Dimples-Guy got his blush under control and winked at Stiles. “See you!” he said, leaving the bathroom, leaving Stiles to stare at the door after him.

~~~

Stiles quickly realized that finding a guy in a Deadpool costume at Comic Con? Not easy. Well, actually, it was ridiculously easy. It got harder when you wanted to find a  _specific_  guy in a Deadpool costume at Comic Con.

After his fourteenth false hope walked off, Stiles leaned against the wall and sighed. This was pathetic. Really, really pathetic. He was stopping every Deadpool cosplayer he saw and looking everywhere for one guy who he’d only met a few hours ago, and only talked to for like, a few minutes.  _One really cute guy. His dimples, and that adorable way he smiled at the floor when I called him cute and_ _OHMYGOD STILES, STOP_.

"Hey, Stiles!" he heard Lydia call from further down the hallway. He turned and saw her sitting in the stairwell, surrounded by a large group of people Stiles was pretty sure he’d never seen before. Except, of course, for the girl sitting right next to her who he was pretty sure was the Harley Quinn from last night.

He walked over to them, feeling slightly awkward when he realized he was the only person wearing cosplay. It wasn’t  _that_  late, why were all of Lydia’s new friends in casual clothes already?

"Hey Lyd-" he began before his breath caught in his throat. Right in front of him,one of the seated guys turned and it was  _him._

"Hi!" Dimples-Guy-Who-Was-Now-In-A-Faded-Blue-Shirt-And-Cute-Jeans-Instead-Of-A-Deadpool-Costume said, beaming up at him.

"Wait, do you two know each other?" Lydia asked, confused.

"Just met earlier today," Stiles said, still surprised and knowing he probably sounded weird. He bent down to sit next to Dimples-Guy-Who-Was-Now-In-A- ~~Really-Well-Fitted~~ -Faded-Blue-Shirt-And-Cute-Jeans-Instead-Of-A-Deadpool-Costume just as he was standing up with an outstretched hand to… what? shake his hand?

Stiles laughed and grabbed his hand to pull Dimples-Guy-Who-Was-Now-In-A- _Really_ -Well-Fitted-Faded-Blue-Shirt-And-Cute-Jeans-Instead-Of-A-Deadpool-Costume back down to sit next to him. “I’m Stiles,” he said with a hopefully-not-too-dorky smile.

"Scott," the guy said with an even brighter smile.  _Well, that’ll be a shorter name to remember._


End file.
